disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Get This
"Gonna Get This" is a pop song by American singer-songwriter and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she plays on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. It also features vocals from R&B singer Iyaz. It was released to Radio Disney on September 24, 2010, as promotion for the fourth season of Hannah Montana. The song is musically dance-pop based. The song was later released on October 5, 2010, through iTunes as a promotional single from the soundtrack of the same title as the special title (Hannah Montana Forever) of the fourth and final season of the series. The song was featured in the season 4 episodes Hannah's Gonna Get This and I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar!. Charts Lyrics I think we got somethin' Hey, It's my girl Hannah And Iyaz on the track right now Hey, Let's go Tonight were gonna get this Tonight were gonna get this Tonight were gonna get this Were gonna get this Were gonna get this 1 I can here you cranking up them speakers I don't really wanna show up any later Because soon were gonna party like it's new years Yo I'm loving all the music that they're playin' But I ain't hearin' anything you're sayin' Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite Oh oh, Oh oh (put your hands up) Somebody dance beside me 'Cause I'm feelin' good at this party Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley So here we go again, just turn it up Chorus Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie 2 I can see you hangin' out in the corner Lookin fly and you finally comin' over I've been checkin' out ya, but you didn't notice Oh Oh, Oh Oh Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya 1,2,3 could you smile for a picture? Today were gonna get this, gonna really live it Oh Oh, Oh Oh Somebody just said "Hannah, do you already have a man 'Cause I'm smooth like Carlos Santana" Well here we go boy, just crank it up Chorus Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl this girl this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Bridge Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody If ya wanna join in go ahead and sing We can dance all night baby you and me Oh Oh, Oh Oh Yeah we gonna get down and party Celebrate with everybody Have a crazy good time Yeah the time of our lives Oh Oh, Oh Oh Chorus Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy (We're gonna get this, my boy) If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl this girl this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie (Everybody) Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh This boy, this boy, this boy Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh That girl, that girl, that girl This boy, That girl This boy, That girl This boy, That girl Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs